Horizon: Zero Dawn
Horizon: Zero Dawn is a post-apocalyptic Action Roleplaying Game developed by Guerrilla Games and published by Sony Interactive Entertainment, and is the first original Intellectual Property developed by the core Guerrilla team since the release of the original Killzone in 2004. The game was set to release exclusively for the Playstation 4 on February 28, 2017. Players take on the role of Aloy, a hunter and master archer from one of the tribes of humans surviving 1000 years into the future, where the world has become overrun by robotic animals. The game follows Aloy as she seeks the truth of what happened to the human race that caused the current state of the world, across a story penned by the lead writer of Fallout: New Vegas, with additional writing from members of the team for The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt. Gameplay To Be Written. Plot To Be Written. Development To Be Written. Reception Horizon was widely praised by critics on release, scoring an 88 on Metacritic based on 72 reviews. Giant Bomb's Jeff Gerstmann declared the game "Guerrilla's strongest release to date", giving the game a perfect 5/5 score and praised the story-telling, combat mechanics and the world-building, noting that the way the game felt like a complete package that stood on its own was deeply refreshing, stating "The events of Horizon have weight and the game feels less like franchise building and more like a cohesive statement". Phillip Kollar, with Polygon, awarded the game a 9.5 out of 10, claiming that "Horizon Zero Dawn feels like a storied developer finally finding its voice". At IGN, Lucy O'Brien specifically called out the combat as dynamic, varied and satisfying, and while she criticized the side-content of the game as lacking in imagination, she ultimately praised the main content and writing as "genuinely surprising - and moving". Jim Sterling awarded the game a 9.5 in his own review of the title, praising the world building and sandbox design, "I should have gotten sick of this thing in an hour, but I've been glued to it for days and days and I don't want it to end". Destructoid's Chris Carter had a more tepid reaction, giving the game a 7.5/10, describing the premise as "fascinating", but complained about the potential being squandered, a lack of replay value, and critiquing the copy-and-paste feel of popular mechanics from other games. "It has detective vision, radio towers, skill trees, masked load screens, and a world map littered with billions of points of interest -- all stuff you've seen before. But after you set up and execute a cunning plan to decimate a pack of giant robot crocodiles and that smile hits your face, it's more excusable." On the negative end of the scale, US Gamer's Caty McCarthy complained the story wasn't worth caring about with a bland protagonist and boring side-content, claiming that "When Horizon Zero Dawn hit its rare strides—from its gloomy Cauldrons to traveling across its sprawling vistas—it only made me wish the rest of the game were as worthwhile", while scoring the game a 2.5/5. Collector's Edition To Be Written. Category:Games Category:RPG Category:Playstation Category:Playstation 4 Releases